Victorious Worldwide
by Reyeleye34
Summary: What happens when students Tori Vega and Beck Oliver get chosen to be a part of the Worldwide Exchange Program. Adventure, hilarity, and danger ensues when their anything but normal hosts take them around their countries. Rated K to be safe. The rating may change later on.


AN: okay this is my second story Victorious Worldwide! I have to give a special thanks to Lcat14 again for being such great help. Reviews are always appreciated especially suggestions and constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored and disregarded. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or it's characters.

It was a typical day in Hollywood, California, but the day was anything but average at Hollywood Arts High School. The air was charged with excitement, because today two lucky students would be chosen to go participate in the Worldwide Exchange Program.

Everyone who was anyone put their student numbers in the raffle so naturally Beck, Tori, André, Cat, Robbie, and Jade were among the exited students talking during lunch.

"I wonder where we'll be going during the program." Robbie stated. "Nobody knows which countries were chosen."

"I hope it's somewhere warm and exotic like the Caribbean." Tori said dreamily.

"My brother bought a fish from the Caribbean." Cat said. "It ate all of his other fish then died a week later."

"Nobody cares about your brothers fish Cat." Jade snapped. "I want to go to Romania or somewhere cool like that."

"Why Romania Jade?" Beck said incredulously.

"Because I want to kill vampires over the trip." She said with a vicious smirk.

Everyone laughed nervously and scooted away from Jade. The group was then spared from further awkwardness when the voice of the principal sounded over the intercom.

"Students please excuse this announcement." There was a slight pause before the principal continued. "The worldwide exchange program raffle will now begin."

The sound of shuffling and rattling was heard over the intercom. Each and every student was leaning forward in their chairs tensing in anticipation.

"The winning numbers are..." The principal began. "Student 296834 and student 683441. Thank you for participating and if you are number 296834 or 683441 please report to the principals office."

There we many cries and shouts of the unlucky students who didn't win the drawing. Some students even went as far as to burst into tears. In fact, only two students had yet to say a word.

Number 296834 Beck Oliver and 682441 Tori Vega just stared at the table for a minute before their minds comprehended just what happened before bolting inside towards the principals office ignoring their friends shouts for them to come back.

Tori smiled as she ran along side Beck. "You're 296834?"

"Yep." Beck replied. "And I take it you're 683441."

Tori nodded in affirmation. "I'm glad I'm going with someone I know." She said with a smile.

"Definitely." Beck stated.

Once that was said no other words were shared until they arrived at the principal's office and sat down.

"Ah, Beck and Tori! You guys were the lucky candidates. Couldn't have picked better if I do say so myself." The principal said with a smile.

"You never told us much about the trip. Where are we going and what are we doing?" Tori asked.

"Well, I can't tell you much unfortunately. You'll find out most of what your going to be doing the day you fly out." The principal replied.

Both Beck and Tori swear dropped. Why couldn't they know where they were going?!

Beck decided to voice that very thought. "Why can't we know?" He said.

"One of the things about the program is the mystery. I can tell you you'll be leaving on Friday, be gone for 52 days, and be going to 13 countries for 4 days per country." The principal said.

Tori sighed that wasn't much. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Yes actually." The principal said cheerily. "You will be going to nine countries in Europe, two in Asia, and one in both the Middle East and Central America, so pack for all kinds of weather."

"Yes sir." Beck and Tori replied at the same time.

By the time they had left the office the word had spread to every person in the school that Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were the candidates for the Worldwide Exchange Program, so as soon as they stepped our of the principal's office they were bombarded with questions.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Can I switch places with you?"

The pair was slightly overwhelmed with all the questions and not to mention that it was Wednesday and they were leaving on Friday, so they bolted out of Hollywood Arts like bats out of hell when the final bell rang.

The next day passed much like the day before plus a few tearful goodbyes from Cat and Robbie, glares and a grudging see ya from Jade, a painful screech from Trina, and a friendly slap on the back from André.

Finally Friday rolled around bringing the Oliver family and the Vega family to the Los Angeles air port to meet the man who would give them their mystery ticket.

Both families had triple checked their children's luggage to make sure that they had everything they needed. Tori's family even made her bring 8 meters of safety rope.

"Now you stay together and be safe!" Mrs. Vega exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and make sure you have your passports on you at all times." Mr. Oliver stated.

"Yes mom." Tori said. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

Beck just nodded and said a quick love you before turning to Tori.

"You ready?" He said.

"Yep. Let's go." Tori said excitedly.

With that they set off to go find the man who would give them their tickets to go to their first foreign country.

AN: I hope you liked it! I again welcome suggestions if you have any preferences on what countries are chosen. Thanks for reading.


End file.
